Kazekitsune
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: With death comes the end of your old life, but it is also a new adventure. Watch as Naruto carves his names into the hearts of Soul reapers. NarutoxMatsumoto. might be more later. Rated t for now, might be M later
1. Chapter 1

Death and Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto looked down on the scene with sadness. He looked down and saw his own dead body.

It happened on a mission with his team. It was supposed to be a simple C-rank escort and protect mission, but it turned out to be an A-rank mission.

It turns out that a local Tyrant named Gatou had taken control of the land of Waves where the client was from and he had hired ninja to kill the client.

He had hired A-rank missing ninja Zabuza Momochi and a fake hunter ninja to take him out. Their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, had beaten him the first time and they got the client safely to his house.

Kakashi had trained them for a week on chakra control and soon they faced Zabuza on the bridge again. Naruto had trained himself to exhaustion so he got left behind while the others went to the bridge.

He stopped two thugs from capturing the client's daughter and grandson and immediately went to the bridge to help his team out.

He got there and found Sasuke fighting the fake hunter ninja. He was surrounded by a dome of ice mirrors. He jumped in and tried to help Sasuke, but they both ended up getting their asses kicked.

After a while they both got tired and Haku knocked Sasuke out, but Naruto thought he killed him so he unleashed some of the foxes power and attacked Haku with all he got. He beat him and shattered his ice mirrors.

Haku's mask cracked and fell away and before Naruto could deliver the final blow he stopped himself and went back to normal.

Haku told Naruto to kill him since he had no further use to Zabuza, but Naruto refused. Then Haku sensed that Zabuza was in trouble and went to help him.

Naruto barely made out Kakashi charging at Zabuza with his fist encased in lightning and the he saw Haku appear in front of Zabuza. He used his last remaining energy to intercept the attack.

He made it in time and took the full power of Kakashi's attack. It ripped through his chest and blood splattered everywhere.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he had done. He had just killed his own student, the son of his sensei the fourth Hokage.

He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself because Gatou had just shown up with about 2000 mercenaries.

He then started to brag about how he never planned to pay Zabuza and would have killed him later. This pissed Zabuza off big time. He broke free from the dogs that were holding him down and charged at Gatou.

He cut down about 200 mercenaries before he got to Gatou and cut his head off with one slash. The mercenaries were now pissed off and decided to raid the village, but when they saw all the villagers on the other side of the bridge they decided to run.

With Gatou dead, Wave was liberated.

Now he was watching as his body was buried on top of a hill that looked down on Wave. He looked down and saw a chain coming out from his chest.

"Wonder what this thing is." Naruto wondered as he gripped the chain.

"YOU WON'T HAVE TIME TO FIND OUT." Yelled a loud monstrous voice. Naruto turned around to see what could only be described as a monster.

It was about 15 feet tall, had monstrous claws. It had on a white mask with red eyes glaring through the eyeholes. It also had a hole in its chest where the hearts supposed to be.

The giant monster than charged at him. He jumped out of the way. "Alright you're starting to piss me off, Shadow Clone Jutsu." There was no poof of smoke and there were no clones.

"Wait, what the crap. Nothing happened." Naruto said and then jumped out of the way to dodge another strike.

He must have been dodging this monsters attacks for about an hour until he eventually got tired. The monster laughed and was about to kill him (again) when it's arm was cut off.

Naruto turned to see a boy who looked about 15 with spiky white hair, a long katana, wearing a black robe and white haori with the kanji for 10 on the back.

"Reign over the frosted frozen sky, Hyorinmaru." The boy said before a giant ice dragon came out of his sword and flew towards the monster.

It hit and the monster was frozen and fell apart. The dragon disappeared and the boy pulled out some kind of communicator out of his pocket.

"This is Captain Hitsugaya I have eliminated the hollow and am preparing to Konso the soul." He said and shut the communicator and put it back in his pocket.

Naruto was freaking out, "What the… holy crap what just happened. What was that thing and who the hell are you?" he yelled in one breath.

Hitsugaya replied calmly, "I am a shinigami. Captain of squad 10 Toushiro Hitsugaya. To your second question that thing was called a hollow."

"And what the hell is a hollow?" Naruto said losing his patience.

Again Hitsugaya replied in a calm voice. "A hollow is a corrupted soul that has lost his chain of fate or has been eaten by another hollow."

"Oh, so that's what this chain is." Naruto said holding his chain up.

Hitsugaya nodded, "Yes usually the hollow goes after a soul a few months after its death. How long have you been dead anyway?"

"About 1 hour." Naruto answered.

Silence.

More silence.

"Come again." Hitsugaya said not believing what he just heard.

"I said about an hour." Naruto repeated.

Hitsugaya then pulled out another device. "Hold still I'm going to perform a reiatsu test." Naruto held still as Hitsugaya stuck the device above his chain of fate. A voice sounded, it said:

"Name: Naruto Uzumaki. Rank: N/A Reiatsu level: 1756."

Hitsugaya dropped the device. He then pickled it up and shook it a bit and the readings were still the same.

"These little brats are getting stronger and stronger all the time." Hitsugaya muttered so low that Naruto didn't hear him.

"So are those numbers a good thing?" Naruto asked.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat. "Yes it does and I have to say that you have a high amount of reiatsu. Unseated officers have a reading of 400-800. Seated officers have a reading of 801-1300. Lieutenants have readings of 1400-1500. Anything higher is captain class."

"My reading is about 1893 not accounting my Shikai and Bankai. Our head captain last had a reading of 2948. Understand all that?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, so now what?"

"I perform the Konso and send you to the Soul Society. Once you are there I will send someone to take you to the Shinigami academy to train and become a Shinigami yourself." Hitsugaya said.

Naruto nodded and then Hitsugaya tapped him on the head with the end of his sword. Naruto was surrounded by a blue light and then he was gone. Hitsugaya sheathed his sword and opened up a portal and went through it.

We now find Naruto in the Soul Society. He was no longer wearing his orange jumpsuit. He was now wearing a white kimono and it looks like the traveling via Konso had aged him a bit. His hair was longer and spikier and he lost a lot of baby fat.

Every time he walked by some girls they all giggled and blushed after he passed them. He sweat dropped at this.

'So this is how Sasuke felt in the academy. … Great now I'm pitying the emo douche bag.' Naruto thought dryly.

"So there you are." Said a voice. Naruto yelped and spun around to see Hitsugaya standing there with a smirk.

"Don't sneak up on people like that you little pipsqueak." Naruto yelled.

Hitsugaya lost his smirk and started twitching, "Who are you calling a mossy little pipsqueak?" he yelled.

"I didn't say it like that so back off." Naruto yelled back.

"So this is the new guy you told me about captain." Said a female voice.

Naruto yelped again and turned around. "What the hell did I say about sneaking up on… Holy crap." He muttered at the end when he saw the woman.

The woman he saw was wearing the same kind of outfit Hitsugaya was wearing except there was no Haori. She had long strawberry blonde hair and a sword on her waist.

She also had the biggest pair of breasts that Naruto had ever seen, hence his silence and thermonuclear blush.

"This is my Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto and stop ogling and follow me." Hitsugaya said with his smirk back in place.

Naruto spluttered and wiped some droll off his chin and followed Hitsugaya. Rangiku giggled and followed them.

He followed Hitsugaya into a place that looked a lot nicer than the place they were in before. He learned that that place was called the Rukon District and where they were now was called the Seireitei.

Hitsugaya gave him a tour of the squads. The first stop was at squad 13. Squad 13 was like the Seireitei police force. They made the most runs into the Rukon district to gather new souls to become shinigami or to deal with hollows that break in. the captain was a sickly looking man named Juushiro Ukitake and his Lieutenant was a man named Kaein Shiba.

Squad 12 was the technological development squad. They make new technology for the Seireitei. the captain was a creepy man named Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the Lieutenant was his daughter Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Squad 11 were the brawlers. They use only their swords to battle and nothing more. The captain was a crazy man named Kenpachi Zaraki. The Lieutenant was a cute, yet very annoying, girl named Yachiru Kusajishi.

Squad 10 was Hitsugaya's squad. His squad was an assassination squad and mostly went on stealth mission.

Squad 9 was a squad that mostly used an art called Kido. The captain was a blind man named Tousen Kaname. The Lieutenant was named Hisagi Shuuhie.

Squad 8 was a squad that used a combination of swords and Kido, but the focused more on style than efficiency. The captain was a lazy guy names Shunsui Kyoraku. The Lieutenant was a strict woman named Nanao Ise.

Squad 7 were also brawlers except they also used their fist and their swords instead of just their swords. The captain was named Sajin Komamura. The Lieutenant was a gangster named Iba Tetsuzaemon.

Squad 6 was a squad that mostly only accepted nobles, but on occasion accepted others that were above average in at least two subjects. The captain was the head of the Kuchiki clan. His name was Byakuya Kuchiki. There was no Lieutenant.

Squad 5 was a squad that specialized in a branch of Kido called Bakudo. They restrained the opponent to make it easier to kill them. The captain was a smart looking man named Aizen Sousoke. There was no Lieutenant.

Squad 4 was the medical squad. They healed all wounds to the soul reapers who received injuries. This squad was unique because it was the only squad that had both female captain and female Lieutenant. The captain was a kind looking woman with a motherly smile named Retsu Unohana. The Lieutenant was a girl with short silver hair named Isane Kotetsu.

Squad 3 was a squad that specialized in zanpakuto development. People who went to this squad developed their zanpakuto a lot faster than other soul reapers. The captain was a man with silver hair and fox eyes named Gin Ichimaru. There was no Lieutenant.

Squad 2 was the stealth squad and were also the last line of defense incase the Seireitei was breached. The specialized in speed and Hakudo. The captain was a woman named Soifon and the Lieutenant was a fathead named Marechiyo Omaeda.

Squad 1 was the best of the best. They specialized in everything and only the strongest of the strongest. The captain was an elderly man named Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai. The Lieutenant was named Chojiro Sasakibe.

Naruto tried to process all this information and when he did he nodded. "So, now what?" he asked Hitsugaya.

"Now I take you Yamamoto-Soutaicho and have him enroll you into the academy." Hitsugaya said. "You want to become a soul reaper, don't you?"

"Hell yeah." Naruto said. "I'll be the best there ever was."

Hitsugaya smirked and the walked to the squad 1 buildings. Once they got there Hitsugaya knocked on the door and the door opened. They walked in and the door shut.

"I see you're back Hitsugaya-Taicho. Did your mission go well?" Yamamoto asked.

Hitsugaya nodded. "I eliminated the hollows and performed the konso on the soul."

Yamamoto nodded. He then looked at Naruto. He looked back at Hitsugaya and nodded. Hitsugaya nodded and left the room.

Yamamoto looked back at Naruto. "Well my boy. Do you wish to become a soul reaper?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes if this place is going to be my new home then I want to protect it with all I got."

Yamamoto nodded in acceptance, "Those are good reasons." He made a hand signal and another person came in the room. "Escort this boy to the academy."

"Yes sir." He said and Naruto followed the guy to the academy. Yamamoto watched them go. He had a feeling that this boy had a bright future ahead.

(There is going to be a huge time skip because neither me or my friend fell like typing his time in the academy, but there will be flashbacks.)

While Naruto was in the academy he was considered a genius. He was talented in al aspects of a soul reaper. He was strongest in Zanjutu and Hakuda. He was above average in both speed and Kido.

He had made great friends while in the academy. His best friend was a tall guy with red hair named Renji Abarai. They were both at the top in Zanjutsu and were always training together.

He was also best friends with Renji's friend Rukia. She had helped him and Renji out in Kido. He hadn't seen her in a while since she was adopted by the Kuchiki clan and then placed in squad 13.

He also made friends with a girl named Momo Hinamori. She had also helped them out in Kido. The last guy was a blond haired guy named Kira Izuru. While he helped them in Kido, both him and Renji helped him in Zanjutsu.

In there final year they manifested their zanpakuto. Most zanpakuto looked like normal swords except that some were longer than others, some shorter and all the guards were different.

When it was Naruto's turn he manifested a zanpakuto that was longer than normal, the hilt had blue wrapping and the guard was shaped like a talon and was in a cross position.

All in all he liked his zanpakuto.

Right now all the captains were in a meeting. They were discussing on where all the new graduates would be placed. Momo was placed in squad 5. Kira was placed in squad 3 and surprisingly Renji was placed in Squad 6.

Now they were discussing on where to put Naruto. Then Hitsugaya spoke up.

"I think he would do best in my squad." He said.

"What are your reasons?" Yamamoto asked.

"His profile stated that he was a ninja in life so he was already specialized in stealth, assassination and observing. All of those attributes go in perfectly with my squad." Hitsugaya said.

Yamamoto stroked his long beard for a second before he spoke again. "Agreed, Naruto Uzumaki is to be placed in squad 10. Those are all the graduates, this meeting is over. Dismissed."

Naruto enjoyed his time in squad 10. he had actually become great friends with Toushiro and got him to drop some of his cold mask that normally only Momo or Rangiku could do.

He and Rangiku were also very close. Normally she could embarrass any guy because of her assets, but Naruto could embarrass her ten times more and it was a stunt that also made Toushiro smirk and hold back laughter.

He also remembered the first time he went on a mission to kill some low-level hollows. He killed them easily, but then three Adjuchas class hollows appeared.

"Son of a bitch." He screamed as he dodged the attacks. He avoided another attack and slashed of one of their arms.

The hollow screamed and fired a Cero blast at him. He was caught off guard and the blast hit him full force.

Time seemed to freeze. Then he found himself in a windy grass field. He looked over to see a giant fox sitting on a rock.

"Welcome Naruto." Said the fox.

"Hello." Naruto greeted. "You must be the spirit of my Zanpakuto."

The fox nodded, "Indeed I am. It seems you are in danger. I will give you my power, but first answer this question. Why do you fight?"

Naruto took a second to phrase his words right. "I fight to protect, not just myself, but others to. I want to stop people from suffering and help them if they are suffering. If you protect someone then you can truly become strong. That is why I fight."

The fox nodded and had the closest thing to a smile a fox could. "Your resolve and reason is selfless and true. Listen carefully my name is…"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and landed on his feet a few feet away from the hollows. He panted a little bit before he held his sword in front of his face. The blade then glowed a brilliant blue.

"Slice, Kazekitsune." The blade wisped away like smoke until Naruto was holding nothing, but the hilt.

An eerie blew across them and then the hollows were automatically sliced into little pieces. The dissolved into nothing leaving Naruto standing there. Then blue particles appeared in the air. They flew back to the hilt and gathered together until they reformed the blade.

"Sweet." Naruto said. He sheathed the blade onto his back. 'Thank you Kazekitsune.' He then opened up a portal and went back to Soul Society.

(A/N: I would like to say that this is not only my story, but also my friends as well. He helped me come up with a lot of this stuff. He may not have an account on , but he has good imagination. Anyway we'll update as soon as we can. See you next time.)

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Training with friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. The only thing I own is Kazekitsune.

Naruto walked out of the Senkai gate and headed back to the Squad 10 building. On the way there he was having a conversation with Kazekitsune.

'So your power is wind?' Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kazekitsune answered. "I have other abilities besides wind based powers, but you will have to train to unlock these abilities."

Naruto nodded mentally. 'I think it would be best if I kept you a secret for now. I'll try scheduling some time off so we can train.' Kazekitsune nodded and went back sleep.

Naruto went to the captain's room and gave his report. One minute later he finished. "Hitsugaya-Taicho." Naruto said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Is it all right if I take a few days away from missions to train?" Naruto asked.

Toushiro thought for a moment. "What are you going to be training in if I approve?"

"I will be trying to improve my Kido abilities and try contacting my Zanpakuto spirit." Naruto said calmly.

After a moment Toushiro nodded. "Your request is granted." He then smirked. "You better train hard or I'll kick your ass for being lazy."

Naruto also smirked and bowed slightly. "I won't disappoint Taicho." He walked out of the office with a little wave.

Toushiro smirked again. 'This boy, no, this man is truly going to be great one day' he then loosed his smirk when he looked at al the paperwork on his desk.

'The other captains are really lazy. I'm so going to report this in the next captains meeting.' Toushiro thought bitterly. 'I can't even train anymore and I can feel myself getting rusty.'

Oblivious to his captain's bad mood towards paperwork Naruto was making his way towards a spare training area.

He was getting close to a spare one when he heard a lot of punching and whimpers from someone. He took off towards the sound and saw a bunch of soul reapers ganging up on another soul reaper.

'Jerks. I'll show them.' Naruto thought angrily. He walked up to them and heard jeers directed at the person who was being beaten.

"Pathetic."

"You can't even touch us."

"Maybe we should kill him, no one would care."

That last one broke the camel's back. He tapped the guy on the shoulder and he turned only to meet a fist to the face.

He flew back and fell unconscious. The others saw and were about to go attack when he gave another one of them a kick to the face and then a super powered punch to the face.

He looked around and there was only one left. He turned and ran, but didn't get very far. "Bakudo # 1: Sai." He arms snapped together and he fell to the ground.

Naruto then went to check up on the guy who was being beaten up by them. He was a few inches shorter than Naruto. He had midnight blue hair that went to his shoulders. His Zanpakuto strapped to his waist and he had some kind of pack strapped on his back.

'Squad 4, poor guy.' Naruto thought. The members of squad 4 were always being picked on because everyone else thought they were weaklings.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

The guy nodded. "Yeah thanks. Who are you?"

"Unseated officer of Squad 10, Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto said offering him a hand. "Who are you?"

The guy took Naruto's hand. "7th seat of Squad 4 Hanatarou Yamada."

"You might want to get checked out." Naruto said glancing at the bruises he had.

"That's okay, believe me I've had worse. These thugs in Squad 11 always pick on me because I'm in Squad 4." Hanatarou said using a healing Kido on his face and arms.

Naruto looked to be in thought for a moment before he smirked. "Well we'll have to do something about that."

"Huh." Hanatarou said confused.

"You can't let those guys pick on you just because you're from Squad 4. You and me are going to train and I'm going to help you stand up to bullies like that." Naruto said with determination.

"Really, you'll help me?" Hanatarou asked shocked.

Naruto smiled, "Sure I can't just watch by and let people get beat up. Follow me." Hanatarou followed him.

Soon they came to an empty training ground. Naruto addressed Hanatarou. "First tell me, do you know the name of your Zanpakuto?"

Hanatarou shook his head in a negative fashion. Naruto nodded. "Okay then that's what we'll work on first. I'm going to attack you and you try to defend. Putting you in danger helps you learn your Zanpakuto name."

Hanatarou nodded nervously and pulled out his Zanpakuto. Naruto pulled out his and charged at him. His blade crashed into Hanatarou's blade. Hanatarou held strong before Naruto pulled away and tried slashing him at another angle.

Hanatarou narrowly dodged it and jumped back. His sleeve then ripped and a little blood dripped out of a tiny wound on his arm.

This same thing continued on for a while. Naruto didn't have a scratch on him while Hanatarou had numerous cuts on him and was panting heavily.

"It seems I have to take it up a notch." Naruto said. He then sped forward even faster and stabbed Hanatarou right through his right shoulder before he even had a chance to counter.

The world around him seemed to freeze and then he found himself on a cliff with numerous dark clouds and lightning flashing everywhere.

"Over here boy." Said a deep voice.

Hanatarou turned around and saw a tall man with long blond hair, green eyes and wearing a blue battle kimono.

"Who are you?" Hanatarou asked.

"You mean you still don't know me. It's me Horaiken." Said the man.

"Horaiken?" questioned Hanatarou.

The man smirked a bit. "You can hear at last. I will cut the formalities short as we have a situation on our hands. I will give you my power, but you must never use it for your own personal gain. Do you understand me?"

Hanatarou nodded. Then he found himself back in the real world and he looked over to see that Naruto was preparing for another attack when Hanatarou held his Zanpakuto diagonally in front of his face.

"Strike…" he began. The blade glowed yellow. "Horaiken." The blade then dissolved into little lightning particles and disappeared leaving him holding only the hilt.

Naruto watched this and was amazed. 'His Zanpakuto is just like mine only his has lightning abilities and mine has wind abilities.

Hanatarou smirked and gave a small jerk of his hilt and a huge lightning bolt struck from the sky. He barely dodged it. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was all cloudy and stormy.

Naruto landed and sheathed his Zanpakuto. He then started clapping. "Congratulations on activating your Shikai."

Hanatarou smiled and then his blade reformed. He then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Naruto walked up to him. He sheathed Hanatarou's blade and took him to the squad 4 Medical center.

He brought him in and was confronted by Unohana. "Unohana-Taicho." Naruto greeted.

Unohana nodded to him and then looked at Hanatarou. "What happened to him?"

"Some squad 11 bullies were picking on him. I scared them off and healed him as best as I could." Naruto said. 'Well not a total lie. I didn't scare them away. I beat the shit out of them.'

Unohana's eyes darkened for a second at the mention of the Squad 11 members for a second, but it disappeared and was replaced by her motherly smile.

"Thank you young man. I will have a talk with Zaraki-Taicho and I'll report your good deed to Hitsugaya-Taicho." She said. She then called for some members that took Hanatarou to a bed.

Naruto bowed, "Thank you Unohana-Taicho and it was no trouble." He then turned around and exited the building.

Unohana smiled at him until he left the building. You don't see many soul reapers like Naruto anymore.

NEXT DAY

The next day Hanatarou was cleared to leave. They walked along back to their training grounds when they stumbled upon Renji training with Kira.

"Oi, Renji Kira." Naruto called.

They stopped practicing and turned to greet Naruto. "Hey how's it going?" Renji said.

"Good, how about you two?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty good." Kira said. "Who's this guy?" he asked pointing at Hanatarou.

"This is Hanatarou Yamada. I helped him out yesterday. He was being bullied by some thugs from Squad 11."

Kira scowled, "Bullies don't deserve to be called soul reapers." Renji nodded in agreement.

"So what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm helping Kira with Zanjutsu and helping him contact his Zanpakuto spirit. He's helping me with a little more Kido since I already contacted my Zanpakuto." Renji said with pride in his voice at the end.

"So you've unlocked Shikai?" Naruto asked.

Renji nodded. "Watch this." He pulled out his Zanpakuto and held it in front of him. "Roar, Zabimaru."

(If you don't know what it looks like then go watch an episode where it shows it.)

He swung it and the blade separated and he cut a tree, which was about 20 feet away from him, in half.

Kira and Hanatarou watched amazed and Naruto whistled. "If you got hit with that it would definitely hurt."

Renji turned around to look at them. "Do you two have Shikai yet?"

Hanatarou nodded. Naruto decided t tell Renji so he nodded to.

"Can you show us?" Kira asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Alright, but this will stay a secret between us. I don't want anyone knowing yet."

He pulled out his Zanpakuto. "Slice, Kazekitsune." The blade glowed blue and the blade wisped away like smoke. An eerie wind blew by again and then 10 surrounding trees were reduced to nothing, but saw dust.

He deactivated his Shikai and almost laughed out loud at the slack jawed look on their faces.

Once they snapped out of their shock Hanatarou went up next. "Like Naruto said, I would also like this to be kept a secret." They nodded and watched as he held his Zanpakuto diagonally in front of his face.

"Strike, Horaiken." He said. The blade glowed yellow and disappeared in the same way Naruto's did. He gave a swing of the hilt and a really huge lightning bolt struck the ground vaporizing part of the area.

Hanatarou panted as the others, besides Naruto since he already saw it, gaped. "I still need to practice with it more." He said.

"Man." Kira said catching their attention. "Everyone's got Shikai, but me."

"Don't worry about that we'll help you with it." Renji said.

After about an hour of trying to help Kira they saw his eyes glaze over. Then he lifted his head and held his Zanpakuto out.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke." Kira said. His sword then transformed into a hooked sword.

He then charged at them a lot faster than he was a second ago. His and Renji's blade clashed together 5 times and Renji felt his Zanpakuto get heavier.

On the 6th strike he dropped his Zanpakuto since it was too heavy. When Kira saw this he stopped attacking. He looked at his Zanpakuto. "It looks like anything it cuts increases it's weight by at least twice."

He resealed his Zanpakuto and Renji picked his up and found it was back to its normal weight.

They spent the rest of the day training until dusk came. They went back to their squad buildings.

The rest of the week they spent time coming to the same exact spot. The three of them became quick friends with Hanatarou. They tried to get Rukia and Momo to come with them to train, but they were always training with their squads.

One day Naruto was called into Hitsugaya's office. "Naruto, I have a mission for you." He said.

Naruto nodded which showed that he was paying attention.

Hitsugaya continued, "There have been an increase in Hollow sightings in a place called America. Normally I would send a seated officer go on this mission, but you need the experience. This will be a one-week assignment so you won't be gone for very long."

Naruto nodded again. "I will depart right away Hitsugaya-Taicho."

Hitsugaya nodded, "Good luck." Naruto left the office and Toushiro went back to work. He was really happy since there wasn't nearly as much paperwork on his desk.

Flashback

Yamamoto-Sotaicho had called a meeting to discuss the recent hollow increase. He had just finished the meeting and was about to dismiss them when he noticed that Toushiro had a lot of bags under his eyes and looked really tired and weak.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho." Yamamoto said causing the other captains to look at Toushiro. "Are you feeling okay? You look tired."

"Don't worry." Toushiro said. "Just a lot of paperwork."

"Well maybe if little brats decided to work instead of goof off they might get their work done." The twelfth division captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi sneered.

Yamamoto was about to reprimand him when Toushiro spoke again with his voice even colder than it normally was.

"Well maybe if other captains actually did their paperwork instead of dumping it on my desk and you stopped trying to perform your crazy experiments I wouldn't be so tired, now would I, Mayuri." He said Mayuri with an extra amount of coldness.

Toushiro then walked right past him and left the meeting room. He was oblivious to the sneer on Mayuri's face, the sorrowful looks he got from the other captains or the angry glare Yamamoto sent towards Mayuri.

Since it was close to nighttime Toushiro went to his captain's quarters and fell asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

End Flashback.

When he woke up the next morning he saw that almost all of the paperwork had been taken of his desk and only the paper he had to do for his own squad was left.

'Now I can finally get some training done.' Hitsugaya thought finishing his paperwork. He left his office and went to go train in the squad 10 training fields.

Meanwhile Naruto had just gone to the world of the living. He got a limiter hold on him since his spiritual pressure was captain level and he couldn't afford to effect the humans.

He pulled out his phone and searched for any hollows in the area. He found two normal hollows on the east side. He used shunpo to get over there. He hasn't mastered it yet, but he knew it well enough to use it.

He got there and saw them roaring and chasing a young boy and girl with chains coming out of their chests. They tripped and fell to the ground. They turned around and saw that the hollows were about to eat them.

Naruto decided to try something new. His Zanpakuto allowed him to detach the guard and throw it at enemies. He detached it and threw it at the hollows.

Since it was in a star shape and shaped like Eagle talons it was very sharp. It cut through the hollow masks like they were hot butter.

The guard came flying back to him and it snapped perfectly onto his Zanpakuto. The kids saw the whole thing and were in awe.

Naruto walked over to the two kids. "Are you two okay?"

They nodded. Then they boy spoke. "That was so cool."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Who are you?" asked the girl shyly.

"I'm a soul reaper." Naruto said. My job is to kill monsters like that and send souls like you two to another place. A place full of peace."

He then tapped the two on the head with his sword and they were surrounded by a flash of light and then all that was in their place was two black butterflies.

The rest of the week in the town was boring. There were only a few low class hollows and he sent a few more souls to soul society.

At the end of the week he went back to Soul Society to give his report and to train some more.

A/N: Remember that the credit also goes to my friend who is helping me with this story. Anyway we've decided on the pairings for this story. Here they are.

NarutoxRangikuxSoifonxYoruichixNel

RenjixRukia

KiraxMomo

IchigoxOrihime

UryuuxNemu

HanatarouxKiyonexYuzu

ToushiroxKarin

These are the pairings. We hope you like them.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
